moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
WALL-E
|rating = |runtime = 98 minutes |country = |language = English |location = |budget = $180 million |gross = $521,311,860 }} WALL-E, promoted with an interpunct as WALL·E, is a 2008 American computer-animated science fiction film produced by Pixar Animation Studios and directed by Andrew Stanton. Plot The story follows a robot named WALL-E, who is designed to clean up a waste-covered Earth far in the future. He eventually falls in love with another robot named EVE, which he pronounces Eva, and follows her into outer space on an adventure that changes the destiny of both his kind and humanity. After directing Finding Nemo, Stanton felt Pixar had created believable simulations of underwater physics and was willing to direct a film largely set in space. Most of the characters do not have actual human voices, but instead communicate with body language and robotic sounds, designed by Ben Burtt, that resemble voices. In addition, it is the first animated feature by Pixar to have segments featuring live-action characters. Walt Disney Pictures released it in the United States and Canada on June 27, 2008. The film grossed $23.2 million on its opening day, and $63.1 million during its opening weekend in 3,992 theaters, ranking #1 at the box office. This ranks as the fifth highest-grossing opening weekend for a Pixar film. Following Pixar tradition, WALL-E was paired with a short film, Presto, for its theatrical release. Critical Reception WALL-E has been met with overwhelmingly positive reviews among critics, scoring an approval rating of 96% on the review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes. It grossed $521.3 million worldwide, won the 2008 Golden Globe Award for Best Animated Feature Film, the 2009 Hugo Award for Best Dramatic Presentation, Long Form, the Academy Award for Best Animated Feature as well as being nominated for five other Academy Awards at the 81st Academy Awards. WALL-E ranks first in TIME's "Best Movies of the Decade". Pixar Films de:WALL• E Category:American children's fantasy films Category:Best Animated Feature Academy Award winners Category:Pixar feature films Category:2008 films Category:Robot films Category:Pixar films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:2008 animated films Category:Films rated G Category:Space adventure films Category:Rated G movies Category:G Category:Films about parallel universes Category:Parallel universes in fiction Category:Science fantasy films Category:2008 science fantasy films Category:2008 science fiction films Category:2008 American science fantasy films Category:2008 American science fiction films Category:American science fantasy films Category:American science fiction films Category:2000s American robot films Category:American robot films Category:2000s science fiction films Category:2000s science fantasy films Category:2000s American science fantasy films Category:Science Fiction films Category:Films about solitude Category:Films set in 2008 Category:Mind control in fiction Category:Animated science fantasy films Category:Animated science fiction films Category:American animated science fiction films Category:American science fiction adventure films Category:Science fiction adventure films Category:2000s science fiction adventure films Category:2000s satirical films Category:Films about extraterrestrial life Category:Wormholes in fiction Category:American satirical films Category:American animated science fantasy films Category:American space adventure films Category:American science fiction comedy films Category:Films set in outer space Category:Films about shapeshifting Category:Films about size change Category:Films about memory erasure and alteration Category:Films set in the future Category:Sci-Fi Category:Science Fiction Category:Science fiction films